Babyface
Babyface '''is a killer featured in Lakeview Cabin III. He is the first and main killer the survivors will encounter. Appearance Babyface is relatively the size of a grown man. He has a white robe and a clown-like face mask on his head. His hair color is red, but is cut up and mangled. His face is also horribly disfigured. Behavior Babyface can be found swimming in the lake during the first few days before his killing spree starts. He can be identified by a series of bubbles swimming across the middle section of the lake. He will not swim towards the edge of the piers, however, any survivor that swims in his path will get damaged. Boats will allow survivors to pass through unharmed He does not actively make an appearance on land until the second night, during the dusk. His appearance is signaled by a murder of crows flying overhead in the sky. He will jump out to the leftmost pier and patrol to the right side of the island and back. When he first appears on land, he will always head to the generator room and power it off. Survivors in cabins will notice this as the lights will turn off automatically. This renders most electrical equipment, and the wood chopper, to be disabled. He will then proceed to systematically patrol the island, entering every cabin thoroughly until he encounters a survivor. If he ever discovers a weapon or a certain object, he will equip it automatically. He will also break down any barricades he encounters on the way. This includes the raisable door in the in-construction cabin, which will make the screen vibrate. Once on land, he will not swim in the lake unless he is set on fire. Furthermore, he will not swim in the middle section of the lake, creating a safe spot for the survivors. He will also not actively avoid traps, and will slip on vomit and rakes. He can be stunned by activating a radio or spraying foam from a fire extinguisher. He will also momentarily pause after attacking a survivor, enough for them to get away. To quickly spawn him, players must ring the bell on the center of the island. When Babyface dies, players must quickly disintegrate his body or chop him up until there is no more parts left, as after quite some time has passed, he will resurrect again, albeit much weaker. Strategy Babyface is not a particularly hard killer to outsmart, but he is extremely resistant and has a high amount of health. He can survive being crushed by the raised door and can also survive a head-on collision with a motorcycle. When burned, he will immediately go to the nearest side available for water. That being said, he is slower than the survivors, but faster than a survivor with a broken leg. He patrols in a walking pace, but speeds up to a running speed when he is close enough. Keep in mind that his running speed is still slower than survivors without broken legs. The simplest way to defeat Babyface is to equip him with a Teddy Bear. To do this, you must break down a barricade in the ladies bathroom using any melee weapon, then use the Toilet to knock the Teddy Bear off the shelf. When placed in his path, he will always pick up the Teddy Bear over any other weapon. This does zero damage to the survivors and ensures that they can safely engage him. Once equipped with the Bear, attack Babyface by hacking him with either the Axe or the Sickle. Ensure he does '''NOT fall down by not repeatedly attacking him, as this causes him to lose the Teddy Bear and endangers the Survivor in case he steals the weapon away from you. Simply hit him enough times and he will die. He is killable by dropping the panel above the cabin via a zipline, as it is an instant death to anyone, survivor or killer. However, timing this right can be a challenge of its own, and often involves setting a trap that knocks him back to a spot directly below the panel. Be careful not to waste resources on him, as another killer will soon be upon you once he dies. He is weaker than Babyface but is much faster and can make quick work of your survivors should they be unprepared. Backstory It is highly possible that Babyface is a grown version of The Child from the original Lakeview Cabin game. He continuously has a baby-like wail when encountering survivors or being hurt, and both killers that come after his death supports this theory. He had once terrorized the previous owners of the camp, as mentioned in several notes found around the camp. At some point, the campers discovered that the Teddy Bear is vital to stopping him. The campers then decided to kill Babyface themselves, as the adults of the camp didn't take any action. It's unknown if the plan had worked or if any survived. Eventually, Babyface began killing the camp counselors and the campers, causing the site itself to be shut down until it was reopened once more and new counselors began to arrive.